


Summer Breeze

by sassycashley



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Happy, M/M, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: Dean waking up with Cas





	Summer Breeze

The sunlight is almost blinding when Dean wakes up. For a moment he forgets where he is, has forgotten the once familiar feel of the impala’s leather seats on his back after a long night. He smiles down at the ruffled mess of dark hair on his chest, his hands tracing lines along the angel’s muscular back. The windows are open, letting a soft breeze of summer air hit him in all the right spots. He closes his eyes to memorize everything - the deep breathing of the man on his chest, the sound of a distant highway being drowned out by the birds in the tree above. Suddenly he can see the rest of his life stretching before his eyes - sunny breakfasts with Cas on a patio in California, walking to the farmers market in the afternoon, dinner dates with a smiling Sam. A bright future is never something Dean would let himself think about, but in times like these he can’t help it. The tree above rustles in the wind and he feels Cas stir, watches as his eyes squint in the bright light.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean whispers as his hand caresses the side of the angel’s face. He means to ask _What would you like for breakfast?_ but different words slip out, “Will you marry me?”

Castiel smiles, “Of course, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up to a sunny day and now I want summer so badly! So I wrote this to help with the craving of warm sunny days.


End file.
